1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air passage opening/closing device which uses a slide door to open and close an air passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a vehicular air-conditioning system using such an air passage device has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2009-40390. In this related art, a slide door having a plate-shaped door body part is made to slide to open and close an air passage formed in a plastic case.
In this related art, racks (driven side gears) are arranged on the upwind side plate surface of the door body part. Each rack is engaged with a pinion (drive side gear) so as to drive the slide door. The rack (driven side gear) is formed at the upwind side plate surface of the door body part at each end in the door width direction so as to project out to the upwind side and extend in the door movement direction.
Further, in this related art, guide grooves are formed for guiding the slide movement of the slide door. Inside of the guide grooves, the two ends of door body part in the door width direction are arranged, whereby the slide movement of the slide door is guided.
Each of the guide grooves is comprised of a case side seal surface which faces the plate surface of the door body part and a guide wall surface. When the slide door closes the air passage, the air pressure is utilized to make the plate surface of the door body part abut against the case side seal surface and thereby give rise to a sealing ability.
Note that, in this related art, the racks (driven side gears) are formed at the two ends of the door body part in the door width direction, so the racks (driven side gears) are also arranged inside of the guide grooves. In this related art, the guide grooves are formed integrally with the case.